Blue Phoenixes and Magenta Dogs
by favorableFelidae
Summary: When Edgeworth returns from his long absence, Wright demands to know why he left. I suck at summaries xD Yaoi fic, don't like don't read. Contains some spoilers for PW:AA and PW:JFA. Rating might change.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! Phoenix Wright and Co. all belong to Capcom. I'm just a Phoenix Wright fan and in no way do I own anything from the Phoenix Wright Series.

Warnings: This story contains yaoi as well as spoilers for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright:Justice for All. Please do not read if you do not wish to see spoilers or yaoi.

~Intro~

I stood there, immobile, unable to do anything as he spoke.

"I'm sorry.. This is something I need to do."

Thoughts rushed through my mind as I tried to reason why this was happening.

"I hope you can understand."

I didn't want to believe it was.

"Why? Why do you have to go?"

"If I stayed our jobs would be in jeopardy. You need your job as much as I do. I will not allow you to lose it over something as trivial as this."

"This isn't trivial! I finally get you back and you're leaving again! I can always find another job! I can't find another person like you.."

I looked him in the eyes, trying desperately to think of something...anything that would make him stay.

"Don't make this harder for me. I have to leave. It will be better for us both."

"How is this better for us both? I'd be much happier if you stayed!"

I knew it was futile. He was going to leave no matter what I said.

"Please don't go..."

He kissed me. I could see the regret in his eyes as he pulled away.

"Goodbye Phoe...no...Wright."

Then he left. I watched in stunned silence as the man i loved walked out of my life.

_

Here it is! The intro for my first story :D I hope you will enjoy the story! Read and Review please :)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright and Co. Do not belong to me. Nothing is mine except the story.

Warnings: This story contains yaoi and some spoilers for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Phoenix Wright: Justice for All. Do not read if you do not like spoilers or yaoi.

~Chapter 1~

"Woo! Another trial won! Way to go Nick!" Maya Fey, soon-to-be Kurain Master and assistant for the Wright and Co. Law Offices was cheering for Wright's latest win.

"Ugh, Von Karma sure doesn't hold back." Phoenix Wright, undefeated defense attorney, was wincing in pain thanks to a certain prosecutor's whip.

"Aww c'mon Nick! You need to be tougher than that!" Maya giggled.

"You hid under the desk whenever her whip came my way! You can't talk!"

"Yeah well we still won! Time for burgers!" Maya exclaimed excitedly while an exasperated Wright took out his wallet.

"Remember, I don't have that much money so try not to go wild on the burgers."

"No promises!" Maya smiled, Wright couldn't help but thinking '_My Poor Wallet' _as they walked to their usual burger place.

~meanwhile~

A man dressed in a magenta suit stepped out of a plane and went to grab his suitcase.

"Mr. Edgeworth!"

The magenta-clad man turned to see another man, wearing a green trench coat, running his way over to the prosecutor with a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, Detective. Good to see you. I believe you are prepared to transport my things to my home?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Edgeworth!"

The detective was grinning as he took the suitcase and walked to the car, excited to have been called to assist his boss after a long absence.

"I trust everything is prepared for my return, Detective?" The prosecutor fixed his cravat as they drove to the Prosecutor's Office.

"Yes sir! I did everything you told me to do!" when they hit a red light, the detective reached behind the seat to grab a gift-wrapped box. "Also, I got something for you sir! A welcome back present since you've been gone for so long!"

The detective handed the box to the prosecutor and continued driving as the light turned green, an even bigger smile on his face.

"Between the gift and taking care of your dog, I haven't been able to get much food except for ramen noodles but it was worth it!" The detective said happily as the prosecutor eyed the box with masked curiosity.

"What is it?" The prosecutor asked as he unwrapped the gift carefully and skillfully.

"Well, I know how much you like the Steel Samurai and Miss Fey was excited over a new Steel Samurai toy out so I got it for you." The detective explained as the prosecutor pulled the toy out of the box.

"Speaking of Miss Fey, How are she and Wright doing?" The prosecutor inspected the toy.

"Miss Fey seems to be doing well, even after the trial she was in that I told you about. Mr. Wright has been really down since your disappearance. He's been winning cases against Ms. Von Karma, but that hasn't lifted his spirits much." The detective explained as he pulled into the parking area of the Prosecutor's Office and got out of the car. He hurried to take the Prosecutor's things and the pair walked towards the stairs, going up to reach the floor of the office that belonged to the magenta-clad prosecutor.

"Hm. So Detective, how have you been?" The pair walked down the hall once they reached the floor of the office.

"I've been great, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" The detective smiled. "Although Ms. Von Karma keeps cutting my paycheck, I'm still going forward!"

The prosecutor sighed, wondering what trouble the detective had been getting into since he left as he unlocked the door.

Edgeworth walked into his office with the detective following close behind him.

"I dusted and cleaned up whenever I had the time sir!" The detective smiled proudly at his work.

"Nicely done, Detective Gumshoe. Though, I hope you did not neglect your duties in order to keep my office clean." Edgeworth looked at Gumshoe as he spoke, walking over to get his things from the detective.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor sheepishly as Edgeworth sighed, Gumshoe's reaction confirming his suspicions. He took his things from the detective and walked over to his desk.

"Detective, your paycheck will suffer if you do not do your job. Please try to be more diligent with your work in the future rather than doing things that are not as important." Edgeworth placed his things down on the desk and turned back to the detective. "In any case, you may leave now Detective. I shall resume working on Monday."

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe turned to leave the office, but stopped and turned back around. "Uh Sir?"

"Yes Detective?" Edgeworth looked back towards the detective.

"Well uh, I was wondering if we could celebrate you coming back! We could invite Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey and her little cousin Pearl!" Gumshoe smiled and looked hopefully at Edgeworth.

"Detective I would prefer a much more... quiet return. Although I do appriciate the sentiment and the gift." Edgeworth put the toy given to him by the detective next to the window as he looked outside, noting the autumn leaves.

Gumshoe's smile faded "Alright sir." He started walking out of the office.

"However." Gumshoe stopped as he heard Edgeworth speak. "Perhaps at a later time, when I have settled back here and everything is taken care of" Gumshoe's smile returned as he spun around towards the prosecutor as Edgeworth continued. "You may arrange a meeting for the party you wish to have." Gumshoe's smile grew and he nearly went over to hug Edgeworth. "You may take your leave now detective."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Edgeworth Sir!" Gumshoe saluted and left the office happily as he already started to think of things for a party. Edgeworth sighed again, wondering just what he got himself into. He knew the detective would try to come up with some elaborate party for him. He looked back out the window, thinking over what the detective had said about his rival. '_So Wright's been down since I left, hmm? I suppose the way I left was rather abrupt, but I needed to leave after everything that had happened.'_

Edgeworth sat at his desk and started on paperwork for his return to the prosecutors' office. "I suppose I shall visit him and Ms. Fey once I have finished my work here."

~back at the burger place~

"Maya I thought I told you to go easy on the burgers!" Wright watched in slight awe as Maya wolfed down burger after burger

"Oh relax Nick! We're supposed to be celebrating!" Maya happily munched on her burgers as Wright sighed and absentmindedly gazed out the window. After she finished inhaling her last burger, she looked at him sadly.

"Its tomorrow isn't it? Tomorrow is the day he disappeared."

Wright winced as the memory of that day flooded his mind.

-flashback-

Maya burst into the Wright and Co. Law Offices. "Nick! You have to see this!" Her voice was filled with panic as she rushed to give the defense attorney a newspaper.

"Maya what's going on?" Wright had a look of confusion on his face as Maya shoved the paper in his hands.

"Just read it!"

Wright took the newspaper and examined it. What he saw made his blood run cold.

**Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth**

**Chooses Death**

**A note was found in the office of Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth yesterday. None of the people working at either the Precent or the Prosecutor's office know what has happened to Mr. Edgeworth. The note suggests suicide but no body has been found at his house or any other location. He has been determined missing until a body is found or he returns.**

The newspaper dropped on the floor. Wright couldn't believe what he just read. '_Edgeworth...is dead...? He's gone...just like that?' _Wright could barely stand. Maya helped him lower himself to the couch.

"Nick..." Maya placed her hand on him in an attempt to console him.

-end flashback-

Wright stared sadly as the table as he requested the check. He then paid for their food and they began to walk towards the train station.

"Nick are you okay?" Maya turned to him, her concern showing on her face. Wright faked a smile and tried to reassure her. "I'm fine. Lets get you home to Pearls." They walked to the train station and Wright waved as Maya rode the train back to Kurain Village. He then walked back towards his office to put some things away before locking up and going home for the weekend.

He turned on the street his office was and stopped. He stared in shock, seeing the bright red sports car parked outside his office and the man in magenta walking to his office door.

"E-Edgeworth?"

And that's chapter 1! These things seem a lot longer when I write them on paper ^^" I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


End file.
